


The Strongest Men Can Fall

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Loki, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in prison on Asgard after his ruse as Odin is discovered. He is visited by the unexpected; his long-time friend and the Aesir that Loki has loved in silence for centuries. He doesn't expect this to do anything else but hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Men Can Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand this is the reason I made an A03. I wrote this and wanted to post it somewhere, and with my already well mentioned friend's assistance, I am here and this is ready for you to read :)

“Loki.” 

The Trickster God paused his pacing, his back going stiff and a quickly composed mask slipping over his face as he turned to look at the Aesir. 

The second God was standing in full battle armour, his usually smiling mouth was held in a firm line and his gaze was as cold as the ice Loki now knew he was made of. Loki kept any reaction from showing as he let his eyes rake over the other man. It pained him to find blankness in those normally fond brown eyes. He’d _missed_ the other man - far too much than was wise, but then Loki had never been wise when it came to this Aesir. The other looked well at least, his gold and deep red armour glinting from the light of Loki’s prison. 

“Anthony,” he murmured before raising and hardening his voice. “What dragged you from your machinations?” He smirked but felt nothing. “It must have been an impressive prize to force you down to me.”

Loki knew he was only hurting himself when he spat the words out. His feelings had always been one-sided, and now even his friendship would be unwanted. He needed to shield the glaring weak points in his heart and armour that Anthony so casually inhabited. The man before him could poison and hurt him with a few words and he didn’t want to give the Aesir the chance. A lifetime knowing the _good_ of Anthony made Loki aware of how much his actions and the nature of his birth had severed any possible continued connection between them.

“A gift from Sif,” Anthony announced into the quiet, his mouth drawing up from its flat state to create only a parody of humour. “I was always her favourite when she couldn’t have Thor, as you well know.”

Loki swallowed carefully. The rush of emotions those words triggered were kept carefully concealed but for the tightening of his eyes from bitterness, and the clenching of his jaw from an age old envy wrapped in hurt. Sif and Anthony’s attempt at clandestine dalliances had been occurring for years, to know that they continued was no surprise, but to _hear_ it was another matter. Anthony had once been kind enough to keep his philandering from Loki’s sight and hearing. It wasn’t for propriety as Anthony was anything but proper, nor was it for Sif’s reputation; he’d never cared about that when he could be speaking of his conquests with his friends. No, Anthony had kept his dalliances quiet because he knew of Loki’s illicit affections and had been willing to look the other way. Had he needed any proof that Anthony would withdraw his friendship after Loki’s acts towards Jotunheim, Midgard and his illusion of Odin, well, Loki now had it. 

It cut, not as deeply as the revelation of his true skin which had near broke him, but it still made Loki want to lash out and _snarl_ at the man before him. Would Anthony share the truth of Loki’s nature? Had he already? At least he could now prepare for the guard’s slurs; _ergi_ \- how he despised that word.

And what comments would they make of his desire for the man himself, for wanting Anthony?

Loki slipped his hands behind his back so that he could clasp them, and if necessary, clench them away from Anthony’s view. He forced himself to leave those thoughts until he was alone. “Tell me, Anthony; what could Sif possibly want you to visit me for?”

“Well,” Anthony replied simply, “I’m sure she would adore seeing me hurt you.”

“And yet she is not here.” Loki walked the few steps closer until he was inches away from the field keeping him locked in his cell. He looked down at the shorter man. “So you will not be performing for her benefit. That makes me wonder, what _will_ you be doing?”

Anthony copied him until there was nothing but the gold barrier between them; always accepting a challenge, always refusing to back down or be outmanoeuvred. It was why they had gotten on so well, it was why Anthony had never shied from Loki’s less than casual touches. He did not dare insult a Prince by saying something he had no proof of - and he likewise refused to do anything that tasted of retreat; the foolish man.

“What makes you believe I would be _performing_?” Anthony demanded. “Are you not a criminal wanted by more than just Asgard?” His eyes narrowed, “And a Jotun no less? Why would I wish to do anything _but_ hurt you?”

Loki couldn’t hold back the small flinch at the word _Jotun_ ; a twitch of his cheek and a spasm of his shoulders. Anthony witnessed it all, of course he did. There was no other in the realms who could read him like Anthony could. It had been a blessing once, and he wondered if it would be a curse for him now. “I fail to see how you will succeed with me so locked away. Or do you merely come to threaten, to posture? I assure you, the line to injure me is long.”

Anthony barked out a laugh. “The line to injure you has always been long, I think.”

A sliver of a grin touched Loki’s mouth before he quelled it. He couldn’t fall into the trap of their banter. It was no longer something he could partake in despite his pathetic heart yearning to witness the laugh lines on the Aesir’s face. It was all that had sustained him through the Void and the painful time with Thanos; the memories of Anthony. His proceeding boredom in his cell had also been used with images of Anthony; however, those had not been memories and had been far less innocent in their nature and something he would never experience.

The thought drained Loki instantly and he allowed his posture to briefly slump. “Make your comments and leave me.” 

Frigga was gone and now Anthony was the only living person that could shred his defences, manipulate him without trying, and be given his loyalty. It made Anthony the most dangerous person Loki could face now that he was a prisoner of Odin once more. He didn’t know where Anthony’s loyalties rested; with Thor? With Asgard? Loki couldn’t be sure, but he could safely assume that they were not with him. 

“We haven’t spoken for some time,” Anthony riposted, crossing his arms and tilting his head. His eyes and face were still free of his thoughts, but his tone hid something Loki couldn’t place. “Do you not wish for a conversation of intellect? Have you not missed my charm? Of course,” Anthony’s eyes narrowed abruptly and the poison underneath his words suddenly emerged. “I may well be wrong. How many times did the Allfather or some other Aesir seek counsel with me only to be a lying Prince in disguise?”

Loki blinked his surprise. “Not many,” He answered honestly, giving his old friend that piece of truth. “Twice, if you must know.”

The first had been not long after he had taken over the throne, he had needed to make sure Anthony had survived the battle of the Dark Elves without any significant injury. When he was certain and the temptation to _touch_ had become too much he had left the other to his creations. The second had been just before his deceit was discovered and he had wanted one more civil conversation with the man, even if it was not in his own skin. He'd shifted into an unremarkable Aesir and had purchased a dagger with inlay on the handle. It was now resting in his pocket dimension and was the only weapon he owned by Anthony that had not been specifically crafted for him.

“Hmm,” Anthony hummed. His eyebrows having risen as he mused, “A significant chance for mischief that you ignored.”

“Ah, but I am only the villain now,” Loki told him, spreading his arms wide to help encompass the cell he was locked within. “My time is not so easily spent on parlour tricks.” He shifted back to his former position; his eyes, mouth and words sharp. “And you are a waste of time, beneath my attention, why would I trick _you_?” Anthony neither reacted nor stopped looking intently at Loki’s face. It made it harder to pretend; Anthony always made it harder to lie. They remained locked for the longest time before Loki’s mask begun to crack. He let it drop with a weary sigh. “What do you want, Anthony?”

He was quiet for a moment and Loki could see him weighing his words before he decided, “You sent me to the Dwarves.”

Loki went rigid and he knew he hadn’t reacted fast enough to keep the guilt and panic from his face. Anthony’s small smirk attested to it. Loki had to force himself to relax and dismiss what the other was hoping to discuss. “You were the most likely to discover me.”

“You didn’t want to see me betray you.”

 _And what a painful thing it will soon be_ , Loki mused. He was far enough removed now to know it would have made little difference. He had thought to save himself the pain of seeing the man he loved recoil from him and choose Thor, to reject him as Odin had. How foolish he had been; all he had done was delay the inevitable and make his feelings even more obvious than they had been previously.

He could still remember, with perfect clarity, the conversation Anthony was talking about; their last true conversation as friends.

_“I need you to go to Nidavellir.”_

_“What? Why?” Anthony turned to him only to frown in confusion. “Why are you holding Gungnir?”_

_Loki reluctantly took his eyes from Anthony to look absently at the spear in his hand. “Ah. The Allfather has succumbed to the Odin’s sleep and Thor is... indisposed.”_

_Anthony made a choking noise and when Loki turned back to him; Anthony had put down his tools and was getting ready to drop to his knee. Loki moved quickly to close the distance and keep Anthony on his feet. He had fought with himself the whole way to Anthony’s workshop, uncertain whether he should taint Anthony with the touch of a monster - but he was weak and needed the feel of the other’s warm skin under his palms as he clasped the other’s upper arm. “Please, don’t.”_

_Anthony smiled brightly and mischievously. “If you wish it, my King.”_

_Loki shivered and quickly snatched his hands away before it could become too noticeable. “I do, and,” Loki swallowed, wanting Anthony to remain at his side but unwilling to risk what he knew would come when the Aesir knew the truth. “I need you to go see the Dwarves.”_

_“Are you going to tell me_ why?” _Anthony teased, but his eyes were already bright with glee. He adored travelling to Nidavellir but rarely got the chance. Loki was unwelcome there and the Allfather would rarely allow someone of Anthony’s rank to travel on their own._

_Loki let himself smile as he took in the other. “A gift for you - while I still have the power to grant it.”_

_Anthony grinned and Loki stored the image in his mind. Seeing his friend so filled with happiness and gratitude; because of him -_ for _him, it warmed his frozen insides. Anthony reached out and cupped his neck, a normal Aesir gesture, but the feeling sent tingles across his skin and a longing for more than what the other would ever give him. “Thank you, Loki.”_

_“You are welcome, Anthony.”_

It had been hard to watch Anthony leave from the Bifrost. 

He’d been tense; worried that Heimdall would do something to make Anthony suspicious enough to stay or to ask questions. Anthony had been friends with Heimdall for centuries, and the Gatekeeper had never liked the second Prince. He’d been so concerned that Loki had gone to Heimdall earlier and forbidden him from speaking to Anthony throughout his departure. Thankfully, Anthony had been too excited to notice the seething quiet from Heimdall or the tense, worried line of Loki’s spine.

When the Bifrost was destroyed and Loki lost to the Void, Anthony had been trapped on Nidavellir - and he hadn’t let the opportunity go to waste. Anthony quickly gained the respect and friendship of the Dwarves. He was now one of the few people not native to Nidavellir who knew Dwarvian crafting secrets. Loki, when he’d learn of it, hadn’t been surprised; Anthony was pure charm, passion and intellect. The Dwarves reticent nature had never stood a chance against his wheedling.

Imagining it brought an involuntary ghost of a smile to Loki’s mouth. “I was pleased to see the addition the Dwarves gave to your craft, Anthony.”

Anthony’s eyes cleared from their own wandering thoughts before realisation filled them. Loki was very familiar with the look that crossed Anthony’s face, but seeing it now made his breath hitch with something like hope. It was a mixture of embarrassed irritation and fond amusement. It was the way Anthony always looked when he noticed Loki had tricked him. He grumbled to himself, “How many Aesir even buy daggers?” He drew his eyes up to catch Loki’s and for a brief flicker, Loki thought he saw warmth. “Why am I even surprised?”

Loki wanted to contest the first part - _but I am not Aesir_ \- and he would have, had it been any other, but he couldn’t bear to fracture the stolen glimpse of their once unbreakable friendship. So he kept pretending, for as long as Anthony would allow it. “No weaponsmith can create an incomplete set.”

“Or perhaps even now I am too used to making things for you.”

Loki kept his face expressionless. “Daggers are used by every warrior, they are not specific to me.”

“True,” Anthony agreed, “but they are an association I cannot avoid. I first made them for you, and they will always draw a reminder.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Do not tell me you seek an apology?”

Anthony chuckled. “From you? I do not come here seeking miracles.”

“Then what do you come here for?” Loki couldn’t stop himself. “At this point you have promised me pain but delivered discussion. You are making me curious-”

“-Exceedingly dangerous,” Anthony interrupted.

Loki’s reaction to the tease was instinctive; he sent Anthony a look that was far too fond for a friend and was greeted to seeing everything light and beautiful slide off Anthony’s face as if it had never been. Loki swallowed thickly and told him truthfully, “My apologises.”

“Ah,” Anthony’s voice was flat and toneless. “So there are miracles.”

“You have known it for a long time,” Loki told him, ignoring the words to focus on the sentiment. His voice was hoarse but slightly pleading. _You have known, you cannot fault me now. I have done many things and am not who you thought I was, but you always knew **this**. You cannot hate me for it now. Everything else, yes, but not this; please, not this._

Anthony didn’t respond for a long time and Loki wanted to fidget, to scratch out of his skin by the time Anthony replied, circling back to what he’d spoken of earlier, “You did not have to send me to Nidavellir.”

“Of course I did,” Loki told him sadly and a little too quickly, eager to speak and change the subject in any way he could. The look Anthony shot him at his response was unimpressed so he elaborated, “You would have stopped me.”

“I wouldn’t have let you attack Jotunheim.”

“I admit, not one of my greater plans.”

Anthony scoffed, but unlike the smile he had hoped the dry humour would draw, Anthony quickly developed a more pensive expression. “My gift from Sif,” he began but Loki held up a hand, a grimace twisting his mouth.

“Please, Anthony, don’t.”

“My _gift_ ,” Anthony continued, wilfully ignoring him and Loki tensed in preparation, “was information.”

That surprised Loki and he frowned thoughtfully. “Information?”

“Prince Thor is with his Midgardians,” Anthony explained, “helping them with some crisis or another;” he waved his hand dismissively, “Sif is not enjoying the absence, nor the mortal the Prince is so besotted by.” Anthony smiled, the expression wicked and dangerous - sending a thrill down Loki’s spine and curling warm in his abdomen. “She shared her triumph at being told by the Allfather that with the Prince away the Allfather has taken the opportunity to make his decision on your sentence.” Loki felt the pleasure at Anthony’s smile disappear as if doused by cold water. “The Queen no longer speaking on your behalf has allowed the Allfather to decide without challenge on your execution.”

Loki felt all the joy from his conversation with Anthony evaporate and he called himself a thrice damned fool for allowing himself to be lulled into pretending Anthony still had any care for him. He had told himself to be guarded, but a smile and a laugh from Anthony and he was falling forward to embrace himself on a sword. He closed his eyes briefly, to compose himself against the other’s casually thrown words.

He was to be killed and Anthony was to tell him, to express his disinterest in Loki’s death after dangling fake affection before Loki’s eyes. He wished he could hate the Aesir for it, but all he could do was hate himself for thinking he could still have Anthony by his side.

Loki opened his eyes but didn’t look at Anthony, couldn’t bear to. “I see.”

“I do not believe you do,” Anthony disagreed.

Loki dragged out a laugh that sounded painful to his own ears. His eyes dropped to the floor of his prison where he could just see the leather armour wrapping around Anthony’s legs. “Oh, I see perfectly well, _Anthony_.” He looked up to glare acidly at the Aesir. “You warned me you would come to hurt me, and I, _fool_ that I am, did not think in the terms you so obviously did.”

“Loki-”

“ _Enough_ ,” Loki snapped. “You have done what you intended.” _Hurt me the way you easily can, because I am in love with you - and there is none as weak as a man in love._ He ground his teeth to come off commanding, when all he was doing was faintly begging for the solitude he had once hated. “Leave me.”

“No,” Anthony told him without hesitance before launching into a new question, one that Loki hadn’t expected. “Had I been with you on Jotunheim and seen your same discovery; would you have sent me to Nidavellir as you did?”

Surprised though he was, Loki didn’t bother to faint. He let out a cruel laugh instead. “Had you discovered what I did, I doubt I would have had the chance to become King. You would have betrayed me than as you betray me now.” He had nothing to lose so he told the other a further truth. “Would you have but been there, I might have been brave enough to steal a kiss before you discarded me. I might yet,” he promised darkly but with no intent on attempting it even if he did get free, “have I the chance to escape.”

He wanted to embrace Anthony, yes, but he did not wish to be pushed away, nor did he want to take something the other so obviously didn’t want to give. He would remain with his fantasies, be it for a day should the Allfather's decree go forward, or for numerous more centuries - but he would keep them untainted by Anthony’s rejection.

“Well,” Anthony gave him a wry smile, “that should be interesting.”

Anthony began to turn and Loki, expecting him to leave, was torn by the urge to ask him to remain when he felt almost grateful that he wouldn't witness any further indifference. Anthony didn’t go far however, he began running his hand over the parts of the cell not connected to the energy barrier. Loki tracked his movements. “What are you doing?”

“I told you, Sif gave me a gift.”

“She told you of my execution.”

Anthony’s head had been hidden but he poked it around to grin wide and manic at Loki. “She told me, quite by accident mind you, exactly when I needed to act.”

Loki was having trouble putting together the pieces of information that seemed to be laid out before him. His traitorous heart was leaping to his throat and wrapping him in strands of hope he couldn’t afford to have proven wrong. “I don’t understand,” he said tentatively.

“I helped devise these cells,” Anthony replied absently, “and what I didn’t design, I’ve come across and learnt how to work around.”

Loki followed him around the cell, watching the Aesir pull tools from his armor and begin prodding the energy barrier, making it crackle. “Why would you do this?”

Anthony paused long enough to give him a look, it stated; _you’re an idiot, but you’re **my** idiot_ and was the closest thing to a return of his affections that Loki had ever seen demonstrated. Anthony’s voice was soft as he explained, “I have spent too long a time thinking you were dead. I have spent some further time since my return learning what you have done and why.” He turned back to his work, his tone becoming lighter. “And Asgard is far too dull without you, my Prince.”

“I am no one’s Prince,” Loki replied, but his voice was rough, choked with emotions he couldn’t keep out.

Anthony smiled, but didn’t take his eyes from his attempts on circumnavigating the cell. “I’ll argue that with you later.” He flicked his eyes briefly to catch Loki’s and tell him, warmly and reassuringly, “But you need not worry that you are no longer my friend.” Loki caught no lie, no disgust, just the genuine statement of fact: he had not lost Anthony. Loki sagged enough that he leant against the wall of his cell, relief flooding him like a balm to the soul. Anthony gave a wicked little laugh. “Did my presence here worry you, Loki?”

“You know very well it did,” Loki grumbled at the Aesir. He would be angry later at Anthony for toying with him, but for now he was too elated to mind. He supposed Anthony did need to test him, to find answers to questions he would no doubt still ask in the future - but it mattered little to Loki. Anthony had been willing to re-extend his trust and Loki wouldn’t dare do anything to tempt having it removed.

Anthony’s smile faded slightly, a faint tightness forming at his eyes. “We both have reasons to be wary of the other.”

Loki saw the last few years pass across his mind’s eye and hastened to reassure. “I would _never_ betray you.” _Or force you_ , he added silently. Unable to say it aloud and find proof that it was a worry Anthony truly had.

The Aesir paused with his tool over the barrier. Anthony was practically kneeling in front of Loki, looking up through his eyelashes and at another time it would have sent a bolt of lust through Loki. It hardly registered now, when he was revealing everything and both hoping Anthony would believe him, and also fervently wishing he wouldn’t. _I love you_. It could not be plainer and Loki’s insides squirmed at presenting that to someone who would not return the same level of desire. The level of devotion, perhaps; he was breaking Loki from an Asgardian prison and cutting his ties with the Aesir in doing so, but to love someone platonically was not the same as to love them _completely_.

“And I would believe you,” Anthony answered, before joking to lighten the mood, “what a fool I’ve become.” Loki went to respond but Anthony gave a twist and sent a jolt of blue at the energy shield of his cell. It spluttered for a moment before disappearing entirely. Anthony stood instantly and held out his hand. “It will not stay down for long.”

Loki didn’t hesitate; he jumped from the risen platform of his prison to reach the floor. He felt his magic flare through his body and barely resisted tipping his head backwards and relishing in its return. He gripped the Aesir’s hand instead and tugged him closer. Anthony gave him an amused glance but allowed it. Loki wanted to keep bringing the smaller man forward, to curl their bodies together, to cup the Aesir’s strong jaw and tilt Anthony’s face up into a ravishing kiss. His fingers twitched with the burning desire, but he quelled it; the grasping of that calloused hand was enough.

“Anywhere in mind?” He asked the Aesir.

“A few, but they can wait.”

“Ah,” Loki replied and tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. He didn’t know what he had expected; that Anthony would join him? It was enough to have his friendship and to be helped from his prison. Why did he keep attempting to reach for more? _Because you are never satisfied; you could gain his body, mind and heart and still crave his soul. You would consume him and be consumed in turn and still only want more_. It didn’t matter. _Friendship_ , he told himself. It had been his only part of Anthony for centuries and it would be enough.

The sound of the barrier to his cell coming back to life jolted Loki from his thoughts and reminded him that time was not something they had to spare. He stepped closer to Anthony and curled a somewhat unnecessary hand carefully against the other’s neck. When he received no flinch, Loki allowed himself to relax and concentrate on the hidden pathways he could funnel them through in order to conserve his magic. It would be quicker than walking the branches of Yggdrasil, and as much as he wanted to spend time in Anthony’s company, the more magic he had to hide them from Heimdall’s eye, the better. He chose the one that would lead them to Vanaheim and kept his eyes tightly closed to keep his concentration from slipping due to the added complexity of taking another with him. He heard an awed noise from Anthony and automatically pulled Anthony closer into his chest, the hand at his neck going to wrap around Anthony’s back. He felt relief when instead of struggling or tensing, Anthony melted into him. Loki knew it was likely that Anthony assumed that the closer they were the less likely he would be to get lost between realms, but Loki enjoyed the warmth and scent of him regardless.

When his feet touched the ground, he gave himself one more moment to breathe in Anthony - coals, leather and metal - before removing himself and opening his eyes. They had appeared in a small glad, bracketed on all sides by dense trees. Loki was fond of this pathway, it was one of the first he’d discovered and was only accessible by those who knew it existed.

“That was incredible,” Anthony told him, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. It made Loki fall in love all over again. Aesir weren’t interested in his magic or new knowledge, but Anthony was the exception; not only passionate about discovering new things; he _was_ the God of Discovery as well as Innovation and Loki had always been helpless to resist him.

Loki forced himself to look away, scanning the glen for any signs of disturbance, but it was untouched. Loki wouldn’t be surprised to discover that the last time anyone has stepped foot inside had been himself almost two centuries ago. He wondered absently if he would come here in the future, to remind himself of Anthony’s unwavering friendship despite the many things that would dissuade a lesser man.

“Loki?” Anthony questioned. Turning back to face him, he found an odd expression on Anthony’s face. It was somewhere between uncertain and expectant. “You have escaped.”

“With your help,” Loki agreed with a nod. “Thank you.” He had to bite down on the selfish urge to keep Anthony with him longer. “I can send you wherever you wish to go. Request it of me, and I will grant it.”

“Getting rid of me already?” Anthony teased. “Here I thought you would want me around.”

“I will never refuse you should you want to stay,” Loki told him adamantly, “but you have made plans, and I won’t keep you from them.”

Anthony seemed to take a moment to connect Loki’s words. When he did, he looked slightly startled. “Loki, I didn’t tell you about my hiding places when we were in Asgard simply because I doubt my friendship with Heimdall will extend far enough to guarantee his silence. If we are shrouded, I will tell you.” He smirked. “I have what I could gain of your belongings there as well.”

It was Loki’s turn to be surprised. He felt a rush of fondness and couldn’t stop himself from reaching for the other man. He touched Anthony’s cheek, fingers brushing the roughness that Loki’s lacked.

“Ah,” Anthony murmured and it made Loki register what he was doing and freeze. “Would this be the part you threatened me with, Loki? To steal your kiss now that you are free?”

Loki snatched his hand back. “It was not a threat.” Anthony raised his eyebrows, but Loki was reassured to see he was faintly smiling, disbelieving but with laughter in his eyes. “Fine,” Loki admitted, “it was a threat, but not one I intended to carry out.”

“Oh?” Anthony prompted before he put his hands on his hips, bent forward slightly and wiggled his eyebrows. He even dropped his voice to a lower register, practically purring, “You’re not _tempted_?”

The tone sent arousal rushing through him and Loki had to resist the urge to slam Anthony against a tree and show him just how much _tempted_ didn’t begin to cover it, especially when Anthony spoke to him in that voice with his dark eyes intently focused on him. Loki shuddered with want, but he also wanted to _hurt_ Anthony for the taunt, especially when the other Aesir _knew_ how he felt.

He didn’t get angry, he decided for blunt honesty instead. It was so rarely used by him, and because of that, more effective.

“Of course it tempts,” his voice was low. “I want you more than I can stand. I want to rip your clothes from you and worship each piece of skin. I want to _fuck_ you until you can’t even gasp more than the syllables of my name. I want to pleasure you for hours and have you pleasure me in return because you _wish_ to, because you _desire_ to. I want to wake up with you each day and be able to kiss you whenever I please. I am tempted by you constantly, not because you _speak_ like that, but because I,” Loki swallowed, but he made himself continue, “because I am in love with you.” Loki dropped his eyes from where they had been focused on Anthony’s hair. They were now somewhere in the vicinity of his chest. “But I will never touch you that way, Anthony, because you have no interest in me sexually or romantically. So, please, do not be concerned that I will. I will mind my distance. I simply ask that you do not tease me so blatantly with what I want but can never have.”

“Loki, no, hey, hey, no,” Anthony moved forward before Loki could react and placed a hand on his neck, a thumb stroking just under his jaw while the other cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

Loki shook his head and moved to pull away from the hold but Anthony held tight. He sent the other a glare and demanded, “Let go of me.”

“No,” Anthony responded and before Loki could react, Anthony leant forward and pressed his lips to Loki’s. 

Loki went stiff but when Anthony pressed his mouth a little harder, Loki let out a groan and couldn’t stop himself. He reached a hand up to tangle in Anthony’s hair while the other snaked around his waist. He pressed his palm against Anthony’s lower back and responded greedily to the kiss. Anthony opened his mouth when prompted and Loki curled his tongue around the other God’s, moaning low in his throat when Anthony arched into Loki’s body and let out a soft whimper. He ran his fingers through the Aesir’s soft hair and bit at his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth and drawing the other’s tongue after him. He didn’t want it to end, didn’t know what had inspired Anthony after centuries of disinterest and didn’t care, he only wished to prolong the kiss as much as possible. 

When they finally needed to break for air some minutes later, Loki kept his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Anthony's and catching his stolen breath.

“Loki-” Anthony began but Loki silenced him with a quick, chaste kiss to the other’s lips.

“Give me a moment,” he requested, drawing in one more glorious taste of the man in front of him before opening his eyes and pulling back enough to disconnect their foreheads. He looked at the Aesir before him, prepared for whatever the other might say. Would he regret it? Wish to never speak of it again?

Anthony surprised him by giving a smile that could rival the shine of Asgard’s halls. His hand was removed from Loki’s neck, but caught a lock of his hair and brushed it behind his ear. “Funny,” Anthony told him, “I feared this for so long.”

Loki swallowed, his stomach filling with dread and his heart racing; he had to force himself not to grip Anthony tightly and refuse to let him go. “Because I’m a man?”

“Because you’re a man,” Anthony confirmed, but he wasn’t pulling away, instead he seemed to move closer, “and because I was certain if I started, I’d never be able to stop.”

Loki blinked. “What?”

“I couldn’t have you for so long.” Anthony told him. “Because of your status, because of what Aesir think and my own worry.”

“Anthony, I would have done anything-”

“And then you hurt me,” Anthony told him simply, shutting Loki up and making him flinch. “When you did what you did. I was so _angry_ at you, but I also thought you dead. I didn’t know what to feel, only that I hated you so much for leaving me.”

“But I didn’t die,” Loki whispered, trying to assure the other and ask forgiveness at the same time.

“No,” Anthony agreed, “you invaded Midgard with the Mad Titan on your trail,” Anthony’s hands dropped to clench Loki’s shoulders hard. “You came back and treated everything without remorse or care, and I couldn’t _look_ at you. I wanted to throttle you, and yell, and fuck _you_ into submission.” Loki’s breath caught and his eyes widened. Anthony just glared. “I didn’t know what to do with you, and before I could decide you died _again_ and I was too suspicious to believe it. So I was furious once more.”

“Anthony-”

The Aesir growled and the sound was so primal it made Loki shiver; it also made him stop talking and let the other continue. “Then your plans came to light and I had to watch you walk around in chains again, not seeming to care _again_ , but refusing to look at me regardless-”

“I couldn’t let you see how much I wanted-”

“Yes, Loki,” Anthony told him dryly, “your speeches have more than proven what you want.” He smirked before grinding forward, making Loki hiss. “As does this.”

Loki's hands dropped down to grab his hips, stilling him as he demanded, “And what do you want, Anthony? You’ve heard me, now tell me, what can I expect of you? What can I _have_?” _Please let me have this, have **you** ; I cannot take this being removed from me now that I’ve tasted it._

When Anthony grinned, it was mischievous and full of possibilities. It was a smirk that Loki had been staring at for his entire lifetime. It showed things he’d never realised had always been offered for him to take. 

“In what universe, Loki, do you think I won’t demand to have just as much as you?” He pushed up to kiss Loki, to bite down on his lower lip and yank him forward into a rough kiss. It was gorgeous and long and full of the passion Anthony gave to everything he loved. Loki’s body sang with the feeling, with the idea that it was more than just lust for the other. When they pulled apart the next time, Anthony was breathing heavy but he still promised, “You and I, we always get what we want, and what I want is _you_.”

The groan that escaped Loki was almost pained. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed and finally cupped the gorgeous man’s cheeks. “Forever Anthony. You will not be let go of.”

“Hah!” Anthony laughed wrapping arms around Loki’s neck. “Never letting you go. Never letting you come anywhere _near_ dying again. You’re mine. My Prince, my mischief maker - _mine_.”

Loki kissed him again, because he could and he wanted to and because Anthony had freed him from Asgard and was now _his_. “My Anthony,” Loki purred back.

Anthony flashed a wicked smile and pushed up so he could whisper into Loki’s ear. The words had Anthony losing his armour in a wave of magic as well as getting him a possessive growl that sent a delicious shudder down Anthony’s spine.

“I love you, Loki, now _fuck_ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
